L'esprit de famille
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Avant Naruto, Minato et Kushina eûrent 2 autres enfants. Après que Naruto devint un Jinchûriki, il sera élevé par son grand frère et sa grande sœur qui ont bien l'intention de le protéger jusqu'au bout !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Pour aujourd'hui, une histoire sur Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit « Comment aurait-été la vie de Naruto si il avait eu un grand frère et une grande sœur pour veiller sur lui ? ». Moi, je me suis posée cette question et voici ( à mon avis ), ce qui aurait pu ce passé si l'histoire avait été ainsi ( je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne perderais pas de temps avant de montrer les 2 autres enfants ).**

« Parole normale »

 **« Parole de Démon »**

 _"Technique"_

 _Pensée_

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 16 )**

 **L'esprit de famille**

 **Chapitre 1: S'agrandir dans la perte**

Minato Namikaze, aussi connue comme étant le Quatrième Hokage et l'"Éclair Jaune de Konoha", venait de ce téléporter chez lui avec un bébé dans les bras, en panique total.

Il y a quelques minutes encore, sa femme Kushina, venais d'accoucher de leur plus jeunes enfants Naruto, mais un homme masqué avait réussi à tuer les membres de l'ANBU et a pénétré dans la grotte où se déroulerai l'accouchement de leur fils -ce qui était étrange, puisque personne n'était censée savoir pour eux- et maintenant, cet homme avait enlevé Kushina, en s'assurant bien de l'éloigner d'elle, pour qu'il ne puisse rien faire afin de l'aider !

Mais une chose était sûre: il fallait qu'il met en sécurité ses enfants et aller au secours de sa femme, et vite !

« Papa ? Tu es rentré ? »

La petite voix d'enfant fit sortie Minato de ses terribles pensées, en relevant la tête, le grand homme blond vit les 2/4 de sa vie le regarder depuis la porte de la chambre: son fils aîné Menma et sa fille Yuna.

Menma était un petit garçon de 9 ans, il était d'une taille normal, mais légèrement plus grand que les autres enfants du même âge. Il avait des cheveux blonds à la fois long et hérissés, très semblables à ceux de son père, ses yeux étaient bleus, mais pas du même bleu azure que Minato, mais plutôt du même bleu claire comme le ciel semblable à ceux de sa mère, avec un visage plus fin comme son père et étrangement, les mêmes marques de moustaches que Naruto à la naissance. Il était totalement habillé en noir (sa couleur préféré), avec des sandales bleus.

Et Yuna était une petite fille de 7 ans, de taille moyenne. Elle avait les yeux bleus, du même bleu azure que son père, un visage rond et fin en même temps, montrant le mélange entre ses 2 parents, des cheveux si long qu'il lui arrivait en bas du dos comme sa mère et étrangement, ses cheveux étaient bruns claire. Elle était habillée en bleu, avec des sandales jaunes.

Menma et Yuna le regardèrent curieusement pendant quelques secondes -sûrement surpris de ça si soudaine arrivé- avant que de grands sourires s'installent sur leurs lèvres et qu'ils courent vers leur père, puis s'accrochèrent à ses jambes.

« C'est génial que tu as pu rentrer plus tôt papa ! » s'exclama Menma, tout content.

« Et elle est où maman, papa ? » demanda Yuna en regardant autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir sa mère surgir de nulle part en criant "surpris" !

Minato se retenait bien de leur dire que leur mère avait été enlevé, mais en son for intérieur, il était tellement soulagé de les voir saints et saufs. Après tout, comme personne n'était censée savoir pour l'accouchement de Kushina et -pour une raison qu'il ignorer- cet homme masqué avait réussi à découvrir pour eux et l'emplacement même de la grotte, Minato avait craint pendant un instant que cet homme avait aussi découvert ses 2 autres enfants.

Mais il était maintenant rassuré de voir qu'ils allaient bien, après tout, très peu sont les gens qui étaient au courant que Menma et Yuna étaient de lui.

Quand Minato et Kushina se mirent en couples après que le jeune blond venait de la sauver des ninjas de Kumo à leur 10 ans, leur amour a toujours été discret aux yeux de tous.

Mais quand ils eurent 15 ans, ils décidèrent d'aller un peu plus loin dans leur relation et c'est là que l'impensable se produisit: n'ayant même pas envisager la possibilité que ceci puisse arriver, Kushina est tombée enceinte !

Dire que Minato fut choqué serait un euphémisme, il était surprit au-delà de tous mots ! Mais très vite, la peur s'installa en eux avec une question: comment allaient-ils faire pour élever un enfant, alors qu'ils n'avaient tous deux que 15 ans ?!

Minato avait surtout peur pour l'enfant par rapport à son clan. Ayant perdu ses parents assez tôt et étant l'héritier et le dernier membre du clan Namikaze, il aurait pu finir sous la loi du harem, mais heureusement pour lui, son père avait rédigé un parchemin avant de mourir, interdisant de placer son héritier sous cette loi. Le jeune homme fut donc épargné de ceci.

Mais à l'époque, il était toujours trop jeune pour reprendre son clan et par conséquent, cette loi pouvait s'appliquer à son enfant, ce qu'il refusa !

Minato et Kushina décidèrent de tout dire au Troisième Hokage, ce dernier accepta de les aider à cacher l'enfant et Jiraya était là pour les aider à l'élever. Ainsi, Menma Namikaze est né dans le plus grand secret, avec le plus de précaution à cause de Kyûbi.

Malgré, leur jeune âge, les 2 nouveaux parents furent tellement heureux d'avoir un fils. Kushina avait un peu boudé de voir que son fils ressemblait plus à son père qu'à elle, mais elle a finalement laissé tomber se petit détail, tant que Menma était en bonne santé, tout allait bien.

Mais 2 ans plus tard, quand cette fois-ci, ils eurent 17 ans, Kushina retomba enceinte ! Cette fois, ils se promirent de faire plus attention, c'était déjà assez dure de cacher Menma, alors 2 bébés !

Toujours discrètement, Yuna vint au monde. Ayant déjà un garçon, le jeune couple fut content d'avoir leur première fille. Kushina était heureuse que sa fille soit en bonne santé, mais fut aussi surprise de voir qu'elle avait des cheveux bruns, alors que son père avait des cheveux blonds et ceux de sa mère étaient roux-rouges. Au contraire, Minato fut heureux de cela, il expliqua à sa petite amie que sa mère avait eu les cheveux bruns, donc que leur fille avait juste eux une ressemblance avec sa grand-mère, ils décidèrent ainsi de lui donner son prénom: Yuna.

1 ans après la naissance de leur fille, Minato qui eu 18 ans, reprit la tête du clan Namikaze et comme son père avant lui, rédigea à son tour un parchemin pour qu'aucuns de ses enfants ne soient mis sous la loi du harem, ni qu'il n'y est le moindre contrat de mariage sur eux. Là dessus, le jeune homme avait été clair: ses enfants se marieront avec qui ils veulent et personne n'aurait intérêt à ce servir d'eux à des fins politiques !

Aujourd'hui, seulement quelques personnes étaient au courant de l'existence des enfants: le Troisième Hokage, Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Rin, Obito et quelques autres personnes qu'ils jugeaient digne de confiance.

Malgré, que Menma et Yuna devaient rester cacher, cela ne les empêchait pas de mener une vie à peu près normale, ils pouvaient sortir au parc, jouer avec les autres enfants, s'inscrire à l'Académie, ils devaient seulement sortir avec le nom des Uzumaki -celui de leur mère- même si dans le secret, ils étaient des Namikaze.

« Papa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Yuna, trouvant que son père était trop silencieux.

Menma remarqua pour la première fois le bébé dans la couverture orange « Papa, est-ce que c'est le nouveau bébé ? » demanda Menma en commençant à sourire, sa sœur vit aussi le bébé. Après tout, leurs parents leur avaient bien expliqué: ce soir, ils allaient avoir un nouveau petit frère ou une nouvelle petite sœur !

Minato eu un léger sourire face à leur enthousiasme, il se mit à genoux et bougea un peu la couverture pour qu'ils puissent mieux voir le petit bonhomme « Oui, c'est votre nouveau petit frère, Naruto. »

Les yeux bleus des enfants étaient devenues pétillents « Tu vois ! Je t'avais bien dit que ce serait un garçon ! » s'exclama Menma en regardant sa sœur, tout content d'avoir eu raison.

Yuna bouda un peu à la remarque de son aîné, mais la joie revint éclairée son visage à la vue du bébé « Je peux tenir Naruto, s'il te plaît papa ? » demanda la petite fille avec des yeux suppliant.

« Moi aussi je veux le tenir ! » s'exclama Menma.

« J'ai demandé en première ! » répliqua Yuna en jetant un regard noir à son grand frère.

« Peut-être, mais moi je suis l'aîné ! » répliqua aussitôt Menma.

« Tu es peut-être l'aîné, mais moi j'ai été plus rapide ! » cria Yuna.

Minato les regarda en souriant, mais se ravisa vite. Habituellement, les petites chamailleries de ses enfants l'amusait, mais pour l'instant, l'heure était très grave.

« Écoutez! » Menma et Yuna arrêtèrent instantanèment leurs disputes pour se concentrer sur leur père, remarquant que ce dernier avait un air sombre et sérieux « Vous allez rester ici avec Naruto le temps que je parte chercher votre maman. »

« Pourquoi ?! Quelque chose ne va pas avec maman ?! » demanda Menma en alerte, Yuna aussi commença à devenir inquiète.

Minato était conscient qu'il devait faire attention à ses mots, Menma était déjà en 2ème année à l'Académie et Yuna venait de débuter, il connaissait suffisamment bien ses enfants pour savoir qu'ils seraient tout deux capables de le suivre pour aller chercher leur mère. Pour seule réponse à leur question, il les dirigea vers son lit et les fit s'asseoir, avant de poser délicatement Naruto dans les bras de la petite fille de 7 ans, en s'assurant qu'elle le tenait correctement. Le bébé a la petite touffe de cheveux blonds remua un peu de passer dans les bras de sa sœur, mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Attendez-moi là, je vous promet de bientôt revenir avec maman. » Minato ébouriffa les cheveux des ¾ de sa vie, avant de se retourner et de disparaître en un éclair.

 **Côté de Minato et Kushina**

Minato soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher Kyûbi de tuer Kushina, mais pas assez pour empêcher sa libération. Mais au moins sa femme allait bien, elle saignait un peu de la bouche, dû à la forte extraction du Démon, il la tenait dans ses bras comme une mariée tellement elle était épuisée, mais au moins, elle était vivante.

« Minato...Naruto...Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demande faiblement Kushina, ayant tellement peur de la réponse.

« Oui, il va bien. Je l'ai mis en sécurité avec Menma et Yuna. » lui rassura Minato.

«...Dieu merci...» soupira de soulagement Kushina de savoir ses 3 bébés sains et saufs, elle avait été tellement terroriser de penser que pendant un instant, elle avait peut-être perdu son mari et son plus jeune fils. Elle s'efforça à murmurer « Minato...Tu dois arrêter cet homme...et Kyûbi...Ils prévoient...de détruire Konoha...»

Minato la regarda en état de choc, cet homme compte lâcher le Démon-Renard à Neuf Queues sur Konoha ?! Cela va se finir en carnage ! Le Quatrième Hokage regarda l'homme masqué avec un regard menaçant avant de disparaître en un éclair.

 **Chez Minato et Kushina**

Minato réapparut chez eux, avec Kushina toujours dans ses bras. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle avec surprise « Pourquoi...? »

« Maman ? »

En se retournant vers le lit, Kushina pu voir Yuna et Menma la regarder avec surprise et à son plus grand soulagement, Naruto étant dans les bras de son frère, dont la petite brune avait dû le poser.

« Maman ! » Yuna se leva du lit et se hâta près de ses parents. Menma resta assis pour éviter de faire trop bouger Naruto, ayant peur qu'il se met à pleurer, mais comme sa sœur, il regarda sa mère avec inquiétude en voyant qu'elle saignait de la bouche.

« Qui t'a fait ça maman ?! » demanda Menma avec colère, ne supportant pas que quiconque face du mal à sa mère.

Minato allongea Kushina sur le lit, avant de soulever Menma avec Naruto, puis les allonger à côté de leur mère « Calme-toi...je vais m'occuper de celui qui a fait ça. » le rassura doucement le grand homme blond, il fit la même chose avec Yuna et posa une main dans les cheveux roux-rouge de sa femme « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper d'eux...toi, reste ici avec nos enfants...»

Kushina se tourna vers ses 3 anges, elle commença à verser des larmes de soulagement de voir qu'ils allaient tous bien.

« Maman, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda avec inquiétude Yuna en voyant les larmes de sa mère.

La rescapée Uzushio pleura encore plus et tendit les bras pour enlacer ses enfants «...Oui...Je vais bien...J'ai eu si peur de ne jamais vous revoir...»

Minato les regarda avec tristesse, il serra fort ses poings avant de faire demi-tour.

« Minato...Merci...» Kushina se retourna légèrement, comprenant qu'il allait partir arrêter l'homme au masque et Kyûbi «...Bon courage...»

Le Quatrième Hokage resta de dos alors qu'il enfilait sa longue cape blanche avec des motifs en flamme rouge «...Je reviendrai...» avant de disparaître en un éclair.

 **Un peu après son départ**

Kushina avait un bras protecteur autour de ses enfants, Yuna était partie chercher une serviette mouillée pour lui enlever le sang de la bouche « Est-ce que ça va mieux maman ? » lui demanda la petite brune après lui avoir retiré le sang.

« Oui, ça va mieux ma petite lune...» lui sourit Kushina, elle les regarda chacun avec amour, elle prit délicatement dans ses bras le petit Naruto endormie des bras de son frère.

« Est-ce que papa va bientôt revenir maman ? » demande Menma avec inquiétude.

Au lieu de lui répondre tout de suite, Kushina le rapprocha plus près d'elle « Ne t'inquiète pas...» lui murmura la jeune femme en lui caressant doucement la joue « Votre père va se débarrasser de ce vilain monsieur...» elle s'allongea et enlaça les 3 en mêmes temps _...Naruto, Yuna, Menma..._

La jeune femme se souvenait très bien à qu'elle point Minato été si gaga de la venue de leur premier bébé malgré leur jeune âge...

 **Flash-back,**

Kushina âgée de 15 ans, avec un ventre de 7 mois de grossesse, regardait depuis le lit sur lequel elle était assise, Minato lui montrait un petit jouet qu'il avait acheté pour leur bébé, c'était un petit tambour qui faisait du bruit quand on l'agitait « Ah...Regarde toi, Minato...Ce bébé te rend déjà complètement gaga. » rigola la jeune fille en regardant son petit ami avec amusement.

Minato s'approcha face à elle avec un grand sourire « Je me disais juste que Menma aimerait ça. » il fut déjà décidé que si c'était un garçon, il s'appellerait Menma et étrangement, celle qui a trouvé le futur prénom fut Tsunade ! Ils étaient avec elle et Jiraya au stand de nouilles en train de parler du prénom pour le bébé et Tsunade qui commençait à trouver cela ennuyeux, avait sorti comme ça « Oh ! Appelez-le Menma alors ! » et ils ont adoré le prénom, même si cela était un ingrédient pour les nouilles !

« Tu lui as acheté ça alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né...Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu prématuré, bon sang ? » s'amusa Kushina

Minato rigola un peu, avant de se mettre à genoux devant sa petite amie et de poser sa main sur le ventre bien rond de la jeune fille en secouant le petit tambour avec l'autre « Menma...Ta maman dit ça, mais toi, ça te plaît vraiment, pas vrai ? »

« Ah, arrête un peu...» s'amusa Kushina face à l'immaturité de son petit copain blond, comme si que le bébé allait vraiment lui répon...

Soudainement, Kushina et Minato sursautèrent en sentant tout d'eux un coup de pied sur le ventre de la jeune fille au cheveux roux-rouges « T-Tu l'as senti...?! » demanda le jeune homme choqué.

« Oui...Il a bougé...» n'en revenait pas Kushina.

Minato rigola de bon cœur en secouant le tambour plus vite « Ha ha ! Je t'avais dit qu'il aimerait ! »

Kushina le regarda comme-ci c'était un enfant « Voyons...C'était juste un hasard...»

« Hasard ou pas, je m'en moque...Tant que Menma est heureux ! »

« Minato, qu'est-ce que tu dis encore...» sourit Kushina.

« Menma, on va bien s'amuser, toi et moi, une fois que tu seras né...» dit avec tendresse Minato.

Kushina ressentie un bonheur sans fin s'installer en elle. Oui, malgré leur jeune âge, Minato sera un père formidable, cet enfant ne manquera jamais d'amour « Hi hi. C'est vrai. Une fois que tu seras né, nous resterons toujours ensembles...»

 **Fin Flash-back**

Et c'est arrivé. Après la naissance de Menma, malgré les problémes et les responsabilités de la parenté, jamais ils ne se sont séparés, Minato a toujours été là pour elle et leur fils, savourant chaques instants passés à leur côté. Puis vint la naissance de Yuna, avec 2 bébés de justes 2 ans décart n'a pas toujours été facile, mais ils étaient toujours rester unis. Et maintenant, ce fut la naissance de leur petit Naruto, dont la venus marquait un évènement très spécial.

En effet, à l'annonce de la venue de leur petit dernier, Minato l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus se cacher. Après la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, Minato était tellement craint et haï par Iwa, qu'il eut peur pour la sécurité de sa femme et ses enfants, il décida donc de continuer à se cacher. Mais cette fois, Minato voulait sortir de l'ombre, il était près à rendre publique son mariage avec Kushina et que leurs enfants puissent porter le nom Namikaze, ils étaient prêt à vivre comme une vrai famille, la venue de Naruto aurait été leur nouveau départ.

Soudainement, un tremblement secoua la maison !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » s'exclama Yuna paniquer.

Mais surtout, le tremblement réveilla Naruto qui se mit à pleurer, Menma et Yuna essayaient de le consoler en le berçant, sans succès. Kushina tourna la tête vers l'étagère à côté du lit. _C'était...sur cette étagère..._ elle porta son attention sur son fils aîné « Menma, mon chéri...est-ce que tu peux aller chercher le petit tambour pour Naruto ? »

Le petit blond s'executa de suite et revint avec le petit tambour. Ce jouet fut le tout premier de Menma, ensuite se fut celui de Yuna et maintenant il était pour Naruto, le même premier jouet de naissance « Voilà maman. »

Kushina prit le jouet et l'agita près de Naruto qui pleurait toujours « Regarde...Ton père a acheté ça...pour vous 3...» elle agita le tambour un peu plus vite « Ne t'inquiète pas...» Naruto commença à arrêter de pleurer et pour la première fois, ouvrit les yeux, montrant deux yeux d'une belle nuance de bleue azure, comme son père « Tout...ira bien...»

 **Flash-back**

« Je vais être une nouvelle fois papa...» demanda Minato n'en revenant pas.

Kushina rigola à son expression, avec Yuna assise sur ses genoux et Menma s'accrochant à sa mère « Je vais être une nouvelle fois grand frère ?! » s'exclama Menma, tout content.

« Et je ne serais plus la dernière de la famille. » conclue Yuna.

« À ton avis, à qui de nous deux il ressemblera le plus ? » demanda Kushina toute souriante.

Minato prit tendrement sa main « Peu importe. C'est notre fils. »

 **Fin Flash-back**

Dès le premier moment, sans comprendre pourquoi, ils étaient tous les deux perssuadé que ce serait un garçon, et ils avaient tous tellement hâte qu'il vienne au monde.

 **Flash-back**

« Naruto, j'ai hâte de te connaître. » murmura Minato, la tête sur le ventre de sa femme enceinte de déjà 8 mois.

« Oui ! On fera tellement de chose ensemble petit frère ! » s'exclama Menma avec une main sur le ventre de sa mère.

« Et on t'apprendra plein de chose, tu verras ! » promit Yuna. Tous deux aussi étaient exités de l'arrivée du nouveau bébé.

« Oui, j'espère qu'on pourra se voir très vite, Naruto...» murmura avec tendresse Kushina.

 **Fin Flash-back**

Kushina rouvrit les yeux de ses lointains souvenirs et remarqua que Naruto avait totalement cessé de pleurer pour se rendormir « Là, là...Bon garçon...» elle posa sa main sur la joue du petit bébé avec douceur.

Menma et Yuna posèrent aussi une petite main sur le bébé pour l'apaiser « Ne crains rien Naruto, quoi qu'il arrive, on sera toujours là pour toi. » promit la petite brune.

« Oui ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que l'on est des Namikaze ! Et les Namikaze veillent toujours les uns sur les autres ! C'est notre esprit de famille ! » dit doucement Menma pour ne pas le réveiller.

Kushina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux face à ce tableau...ses enfants...leurs enfants...

Elle les prit tous les 3 dans ses bras en laissant couler ses larmes « Merci...Minato...» jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi reconnaisante pour tout se que Minato avait fait pour elle et leurs enfants.

« Maman ? Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Yuna les yeux pleins d'inquiétudes.

Kushina posa son autre main sur la joue de sa fille pour la rassurer « Non, tout va bien ma petite lune. » elle les serra plus contre elle « Naruto, Menma, Yuna...mes...petits bébés...»

Habituellement, Menma et Yuna se seraient plaint de ne plus être des bébés, mais en voyant les larmes de leur mère, ils préférèrent ne rien protester, mais plutôt de resserrer l'étrainte en faisant attention à Naruto.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlaçés pendant plusieurs minutes, mais soudainement, les tremblements devinrent encore plus violans, comme-ci se qui les provoquer était juste à côté ! Les murs de la maison se mirent à trembler et Naruto se remit à pleurer.

Avant que quiconque ne comprenne quoique ce soit, Minato apparut soudainement et prit sa femme et ses enfants dans ses bras avant de disparaître en un éclair avec eux, juste à temps avant que la maison ne s'écroule !

 **Dehors**

Minato posa ses enfants sur le sol en haletant, téléporter Kyûbi lui avait demandé une grande dose de Chakra !

«...Est-ce que...ça va...? » demanda Minato entre l'épuisement et l'inquiétude.

« Minato...» Kushina murmura en souriant, rassurer de voir son mari.

« J'ai réussi à arriver jusque-là...» le grand blond posa doucement Kushina sur le sol qui tenait encore Naruto « Mais je n'ai presque plus de Chakra...»

Kushina regarda derrière Minato et vit au loin l'immense forme imposante de Kyûbi entouré d'arbres de la forêt.

« Alors, c'est lui Kyûbi ?! » hurla de crainte Yuna.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi grand ! » dit Menma estomaqué.

Bien entendu, Kushina n'avait rien cachée de son statut de Jinchûriki à ses enfants, ils s'étaient souvent demandés à quoi ressemblait le Démon Renard...mais maintenant qu'ils le voyaient, aucun des deux n'avaient l'impression d'être en sécurité...

Mais leurs exclamations n'ont pas passé inaperçu ! Attirer par le bruit, Kyûbi tourna la tête dans leur direction jusqu'à les voir et il ne semblait vraiment pas content ! « Grrrrrr...»

Kushina resserra son étreinte contre Naruto et attrapa ses deux aînés pour les mettre derrières elle afin de les protéger, alors que le Démon Renard commença à avancer dans leur direction !

« Je l'arrêterai...Coûte que coûte..» murmura Minato, alors que Kyûbi se rapprochait de plus-en-plus « Je dois défendre...des choses...» il regarda sa famille d'une manière protectrice « Des choses précieuses...» le Renard à Neuf Queues était encore plus proche « Tant que j'aurai quelque chose à protéger, je jure que...» le Quatrième se redressa d'un bon en faisant face à la bête rugisante « Je n'abandonnerai pas...! »

« Attends...» murmura faiblement Kushina. Minato se tourna vers sa femme, surpris. Le visage de la jeune femme était déterminée « Je peux encore...le faire...» elle se retourna et concentra une partie de son Chakra afin d'utiliser les _"Chaînes d'Adamantine de Scellement"_ qui s'enroulère autour de Kyûbi afin de l'immobiliser au sol !

 **Côté Hiruzen**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, anciennement Troisième Hokage et surnommé le "Dieu des Shinobi", était complètement dépassé par les évènements !

D'abort, il découvrit avec horreur que malgré toutes leurs protections mises en places, Kyûbi se libéra du sceau et -encore pire- attaqua Konoha ! Hiruzen mena la résistance et parvint à faire sortir le Démon Renard du village, mais au prix de centaine de mort, que ce soit du côté civile ou ninja !

Mais heureusement, Minato est arriver et a téléporter le Démon à Neuf Queues avec lui. Mais à l'explosion qu'il y eu plus loin, le vieil homme se rendit compte que l'homme blond avait emmené la bête juste à côté où il vivait avec sa famille !

Hiruzen pensa instinctivement à Yuna et Menma qui étaient restés dans la maison et Kushina avec le bébé qui devait naître ce soir même ! _Bon sang ! Il y a intérêt que tu sais ce que tu fais Minato !_

Mais arriver jusqu'à la maison qui était maintenant en ruine, il eut le choque de voir Kyûbi enchainé par un des Jutsu de Kushina, mais surtout qu'après un moment, il le voit...rétrécir ?

Et ensuite -à la surprise de tous- Kyûbi disparu totalement !

Hiruzen décida d'aller vérifier seul, mais quand il se rapprocha, son sang se glaça à la vu qui s'offrait à lui: les corps sans vies de Minato et Kushina étaient affaler sur le sol recouvert de leur propre sang et juste à côté, Yuna et Menma -qui tenait un petit nouveau né en pleure- étaient accrochés désespérément au corps de leurs parents tout en sanglotant !

Sans attendre, l'ancien Hokage se précipita vers les enfants qu'il prit dans ses bras « Menma, Yuna ! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Les 2 enfants relevèrent légèrement la tête vers le vieil homme «...grand-père...? » murmura si bas Yuna, qu'il fahit ne pas l'entendre. Leurs yeux étaient hantés d'une manière qui faisait presque peur !

«...grand-père...maman...papa...» sanglota Menma, n'arrivant pas à détacher les yeux des cadavres de ses parents.

Hiruzen s'approcha des corps et posa sa main sur leur cou, espérant sentir un pou...mais non, il ne sentait rien...Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki étaient belle et bien morts...

Le vieil homme soupira tristement de la perte de ses amis. Il reporta son attention sur les 2 enfants encore sanglotant, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute qu'ils sont vus tout ce qui c'était passé « Menma, Yuna ? » Hiruzen les secoua doucement pour les faire un peu revenir à la réalité « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Kyûbi ? » c'est sûr que c'était le Démon Renard qui avait tué Minato et Kushina, mais ce n'est pas normal qu'un renard aussi gigantesque disparaisse comme ça sans laisser de trace.

«...Kyû...Kyûbi, il...maman l'a immobilisé et...papa a voulu le...sceller, mais...» essaya d'expliquer Yuna toujours en pleure.

Voyant que sa sœur n'arriverait pas à tout dire, Menma décida de continuer «...avant de le sceller...Kyûbi c'est un peu libéré...il s'apprêtait à tuer Naruto...mais...maman et papa l'on protégé...»

Inutile d'avoir besoin d'en dire plus, Hiruzen avait déjà compris, il porta maintenant son attention sur le bébé qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de Menma: il avait des cheveux blonds comme Minato et des marques de moustaches sur les deux joue comme son grand frère, mais ce qui intrigua le plus Hiruzen, fus le sceau noir sur le ventre du bébé, il comprit tout de suite que Minato devait avoir fait de l'enfant le nouveau Jinchûriki du Démon-Renard à Neuf Queues !

Remarquant que le bébé pleurait toujours, Hiruzen voulu le prendre pour essayer de le consoler, mais à peine il eut approché ses mains du bébé que Menma s'éloigna d'un bon de lui et ses bras autour de Naruto se resserèrent d'une manière protectrice, avec Yuna se plaçant devant lui !

Le vieil homme les regarda un moment, surpris par leur soudain comportement, il soupira au bout de quelques secondes « Voyons les enfants...vous savez bien que je ne ferais rien de mal à votre petit frère...»

Les 2 jeunes Namikaze se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Menma berça Naruto, espérant le calmer, au bout d'une minute, le petit bébé blond arrêta de pleurer et se rendormi calmement.

« On sait que tu ne feras rien de mal à Naruto, grand-père...» commença Yuna «...mais on a promis à papa et maman...de toujours le protéger...» expliqua-t-elle sans quitter son petit frère des yeux et Menma hocha la tête d'approbation.

Hiruzen ne dit rien, comprenant le point de vue des enfants, il se sentait si triste qu'ils venaient de voir leurs parents se faire tuer sous leur yeux, faisant d'eux des orphelins...et le petit Naruto qui ne connaîtra jamais ses parents et viens de devenir un Jinchûriki sans le vouloir... _Minato, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait..._

Mais les choses n'étaient pas finis, Hiruzen allait devoir rentrer au village et devoir tout expliquer au conseil...et il sentait que cela aller être une confrontation terrible...

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Sacher que j'ai fait exprès de ne pas montrer le scellement de Kyûbi maintenant, car il c'est passé beaucoup plus de choses qui seront montrés au bon moment.**

 **D'après-vous, que c'est-il passé en plus que Kyûbi soit sceller ?**

 **Comment ce passera la réunion avec le conseil ?**

 **Est-ce que Menma et Yuna se remettront de la perte de leurs parents ?**

 **Faites-moi savoir avec qui je devrais mettre Naruto en couple pour l'avenir.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pourun nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**

 **Et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et Joyeux Noël !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais pas de panique, je suis là ! Comme promis ( si vous avez lu "Le combat pour l'amour" ), je vous mets la suite, j'essayerais de ne plus avoir de problème de publication à l'avenir.**

 **Sinon, je tenais à m'adresser à certains d'entre vous:**

 **Guest: J'en suis ravie !**

 **Yohana: Je sais que c'est triste, mais au moins Naruto a encore une famille.**

 **Samakassai: Voici la suite !**

 **Hia Jay park: Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise !**

 **Pour les couples:**

 **Itachi x Yuna ( officiel )**

 **Menma et Naruto ( libre à toute proposition )**

« Parole normal »

 **« Parole de Démon »**

 _"Technique"_

 _Pensée_

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **L'esprit de famille**

 **Chapitre 2: Le Conseil de Konoha**

Hiruzen Sarutobi était vraiment...fatigué, triste et anéantie...ils n'y avaient pas plus de mots pour expliquer son état physique et psychologique en ce moment.

Après avoir récupéré les enfants de Minato et Kushina, le Troisième Hokage -et de-nouveau le dirigeant de Konoha maintenant- les avaient immédiatement emmené avec lui à la résidence du Hokage, puis les avaient confiés à Kakashi Hatake, et avait ordonné une réunion avec tous les membres du Conseil de Konoha.

Hiruzen était en ce moment assis à son bureau en fument sa pipe pour essayer de se calmer, avant de se préparer à la terrible confrontation qui était inévitable.

Le Conseil existe à la base, afin d'aider l'Hokage a gouverné le village et de s'assurer que toutes les décisions prisent apportent le meilleur intérêt pour Konoha et ses habitants. Parmi eux se trouvaient les chefs de clans au saint du village, des membres de la partie civile et -à son plus grand malheurs- ses anciens coéquipiers: Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane et Danzô Shimura !

Ce n'est pas qu'Hiruzen avait vraiment quelque chose contre eux, ils pensaient tous les 3 toujours à l'intérêt du village, mais ce qu'il leur reprochait était qu'ils ne pensaient justement qu'à ça ! Ils étaient parfaitement capables de briser volontiers des vies innocentes, si c'était pour apporter puissance à Konoha, sans savoir faire preuve de diplomatie !

Hiruzen soupira avec encore plus de tristesse, il y a encore peu de temps, certains Shinobi qu'il avait envoyé au repère secret où c'était déroulé l'accouchement de Kushina étaient revenue...lui annoncent que tous ceux retrouvés là-bas étaient morts...dont sa femme Biwako...

Le Troisième du nom retiens de justesse une larme de couler. Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve de faiblesse ! Si jamais il en montrait devant le Conseil, il allait se faire marcher dessus ! Il allait falloir attendre avant de faire le deuil de ses 2 amis et de sa femme...et il fallait qu'il soit fort pour les enfants...

Du coin de l'œil, Hiruzen pouvait voir le jeune Kakashi assit sur le fauteuil au milieu de la pièce, avec le petit Naruto qu'il berçait avec douceur dans ses bras et les 2 aînés Namikaze qui étaient à côté de lui, gardent un œil attentif à leur nouveau petit frère.

Kakashi savait l'existence de Menma et Yuna depuis des années. Quand Minato avait pu former sa propre équipe, il avait jugé bon de dire la vérité à ses jeunes apprenties aux sujets de son mariage secret avec Kushina et de leurs enfants, pour que les jeunes futures Shinobi puisse comprendre qu'il y aura des moments où il devrait plus se consacrer à sa vie de famille qu'à leurs entraînements, et aussi parce qu'il jugeait qu'ils finiraient par le savoir de toute façon.

Et c'était plutôt une bonne chose, puisse ce que Kakashi, Obito et Rin s'étaient toujours bien entendu avec les 2 enfants plein d'énergie, allant même jusqu'à les appeler leur petit frère et petite sœur.

Mais Kakashi regardait les enfants avec inquiétude. Depuis que l'Hokage lui avait confié les enfants de son Sensei, ces derniers avaient à peine dit un mot, si ce n'est que pour lui dire que leur nouveau petit frère s'appeler Naruto. Il avait bien essayé de les faire un peu plus parler, mais ils s'étaient restés muets face à toutes ses questions, ils ont seulement un peu régit quand il avait demandé s'il pouvait tenir le petit Naruto, comme-ci qu'ils ne voulaient pas que quiconque l'approche, mais Menma a finalement accepté de lui donner le bébé à la petite touffe de cheveux blonds, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur ce dernier. Le Troisième du nom l'avait prévenu que leurs parents étaient morts sous leurs yeux, et que c'était parfaitement normal qu'ils restes silencieux après ça.

Mais quand il a appris la mort de son Sensei qu'il avait aimé comme un père, le jeune Hatake avait failli fondre en larme ! D'abord il avait perdu Obito, après Rin, et maintenant Minato et Kushina ! Mais il s'est retenu de justesse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer devant Menma et Yuna, c'est 2 enfants venaient de se retrouver orphelin et avaient vus mourir leurs parents, il ne pouvait pas craquer devant eux en sachant que la douleur qu'ils devaient supporter était sûrement infiniment plus grande que la sienne, et il savait très bien à quel point c'était dur, pour avoir lui aussi perdu ses parents en bas âge...

« Hokage-sama ? » toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers la secrétaire qui venait d'entrer « Tout le Conseil c'est réuni, ils vous attendes. »

Hiruzen acquiesça et lui fit un geste pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait maintenant partir. Le Troisième Hokage se leva de sa chaise et fit signe à Kakashi de le suivre avec les enfants, ils avaient tous les 2 convenus que le jeune Shinobi serait celui qui se chargerait des enfants de son Sensei. Même s'il a été décidé que la parenté des 3 Namikaze devaient rester secrète, il faudrait tout de même quelqu'un de confiance à qui les confier, du moins jusqu'à l'arriver de Jiraya et Tsunade qui n'étaient pas au village.

Kakashi se leva doucement pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller le petit Naruto qu'il tenait avec son bras droit et mis un masque de canin avec son autre bras de libre, reprenant ainsi son identité de "Chien".

Mais avant de sortir de la pièce, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris s'adressa à l'aîné des enfants « Menma. » ce dernier se tourna vers son "grand frère", le regard presque vide de la moindre émotion. Kakashi en frissonna presque, Menma ressemblait tellement à Minato, il avait les mêmes cheveux et les traits de son père, à la seule différence qu'il avait hérité des yeux bleus claires comme le ciel de sa mère, Kushina c'était souvent plaint du peu de ressemblance entre elle et ses enfants...mais ne voir quasiment plus d'émotions dans leurs yeux étaient vraiment inquiétant, le jeune Shinobi se jura de suivre leurs rétablissements psychologiques de près « Surtout, reste près de moi et ne dit rien. »

Menma ne répondit évidemment rien, mais il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait, tout en serrant Yuna contre lui d'un geste protecteur, la petite fille aussi sera son grand frère contre elle, à la recherche de réconfort.

Cette scène rassura un peu Kakashi, Menma a toujours été un bon garçon très protecteur avec Yuna, même dans un moment aussi critique, il ne perdait pas de vu le nécessaire, c'est-à-dire: sa famille. Le jeune Hatake eu un sourire triste à cela, ce petit était vraiment comme son père...

Hiruzen se racla la gorge pour faire rappeler à Kakashi qu'il était temps dit allé. Se reprenant, le jeune homme aux chevaux gris sorti du bureau avec les enfants et suivis le Troisième du nom à travers les couloirs.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, les 2 Shinobi savaient que cette confrontation risquait d'être fatigante et terrible.

 **Dans la pièce du Conseil de Konoha**

Le Conseil de Konoha était réuni au grand complet, mélangeant ensemble les différentes parties civiles et chef de clan ninja.

Assis sur un siège au centre de la table, Hiruzen Sarutobi était présent en tant que dirigeant de Konoha et représentant du clan Sarutobi. Normalement en tant qu'Hokage, la direction du clan Sarutobi aurait dû revenir à l'héritier d'Hiruzen, mais son fils Caelan étant encore trop jeune et jugé pour l'instant non-apte par son père, Hiruzen a décidé de représenter son clan pour cette réunion.

À ses côtés se trouvaient les différents chefs de clans de Konoha:

Le premier était Fugaku Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa. C'était un homme aux cheveux corbeau lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et aux yeux noirs, avec des rides en dessous des paupières, qui lui donnait un air sévère.

Le second à côté de Fugaku, était le dirigeant du clan Hyûga: Hiashi Hyûga. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs sans traits distinctifs comme tous les membres de son clan.

À côté était Shibi Aburame, chef du clan Aburame. Comme tous les membres de son clan, il porte des lunettes noires qui lui cachent les yeux, et a des cheveux hérissés noirs et courts.

La quatrième était Tsume Inuzuka, la dirigeante du clan Inuzuka. C'était une femme aux cheveux courts bruns, aux yeux perçants et les lèvres rouges sang, avec les marques de son clan en forme de crocs rouge sur ses joues.

Le cinquième était Chôza Akimichi, chef du clan Akimichi. C'était un homme grand et dodu avec de longs cheveux rouges hérissés et des marques violettes sur ses joues.

À côté de Chôza était le chef du clan Nara: Shikaku Nara. Shikaku est un homme avec deux cicatrices sur le côté droit du visage, il avait les cheveux foncés attachés en queue de cheval hérissés, des yeux noirs et il possédait une barbiche, ses oreilles sont également percées.

Le septième était Inoichi Yamanaka, le chef du clan Yamanaka. Inoichi avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés atteignant le bas de son dos, qu'il portait hérissés sur le dessus et se terminant par une longue queue de cheval, des yeux verts clairs et des traits faciaux forts, qui comprenaient une ligne de mâchoire bien définie.

Et le dernier clan, qui était aussi celui en vois d'extinction: le clan Shimura, dirigé par Danzô Shimura, qui était par la même occasion un Chef du Haut Conseil avec Koharu et Homura. Danzô était un homme d'un certaine âge qui paraissait frêle, aux cheveux noirs et velus, une cicatrise en forme de croix était sur son menton et son œil droit est recouvert d'un bandage.

Le reste des personnes présentes étaient des membres de la partie civile.

Et un peu plus loin en retrait dans la pièce, Kakashi avec un petit Naruto endormis dans ses bras et Menma et Yuna se tenaient derrière le siège de l'Hokage, essayant pour l'instant de ne se faire discret. Même si certaines personnes regardèrent curieusement les enfants, se demandant sûrement ce qu'ils faisaient ici, à une aussi importante réunion.

« Cette réunion va pouvoir commencer. » déclara d'une voix forte Hiruzen, ce qui stoppa instantanément le peu de personnes qui discutaient.

« Excusez-moi Hokage-sama, mais je ne crois pas que cette réunion soit appropriée pour de jeunes enfants. » dit Inoichi en désignant Menma, Naruto et Yuna.

« Détrompez-vous, leur présence est au contraire indispensable. » contra Hiruzen, avant que quiconque ne puisse demander plus d'explication, le Troisième du nom poursuivis « Comme vous devez tous avoir été prévenu...Minato Namikaze viens de périr cette nuit en scellant le Démon-Renard à Neuf Queues. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce après cette annonce. Bien évidemment, tous les membres du Conseil le savaient déjà, mais le réentendre était dure. Quasiment tout le monde baissa la tête de tristesse en songeant à leur Quatrième Hokage, lui qui s'était toujours battu pour le bien du village, il s'était une fois de plus sacrifié pour eux...cet homme était vraiment un héros en tout point.

De leur côté, Yuna retint de justesse un sanglot en entendant son "grand-père" dire à voix haute que leur père était mort. Même si elle avait tout vue sous ses yeux, la petite fille aux cheveux bruns n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était fini, que plus jamais elle ne verrait ses parents franchir le pas de la porte de leur maison avec eux, que plus jamais elle ne verrait son père les regarder avec amusement quand elle se chamaillerait avec son frère, que plus jamais sa mère ne viendrait la prendre dans ses bras...que plus jamais ils ne feront des sorties en famille tous ensemble...

Voyant que sa sœur était presque sur le point de craquer, Menma la sera dans ses bras pour la consoler, tout en retenant de justesse ses larmes en se souvenant de ses parents...et de ce qu'ils leur ont dit...

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que les enfants seraient assez forts pour encaisser, Kakashi fit un signe de tête à l'Hokage pour lui dire que ça irait.

Hiruzen aussi baissa la tête de tristesse en repensant à ses 2 amis...ce qui lui fit repenser à sa femme...

Biwako était une membre du clan Sarutobi, elle et Hiruzen se connaissaient depuis leurs plus jeunes âges. Il avait toujours été impressionner par sa franchisse et son tempérament fort, qui était des qualités qu'il admirait chez elle. Quand ils sont sortis ensemble étant plus jeunes, tout le clan avait été ravi, pour eux, 2 personnes du même clan qui se mariaient étaient le signe que les enfants qui en naîtrons seront de "vrai Sarutobi" qui porteront pleinement en eux la "Flamme de la Volonté", ce qui fait que leur mariage a été accepté par tout le clan. Et il fut l'homme plus comblé au monde quand ils eurent leur deux fils: Caelan et Asuma...Hiruzen avait vraiment aimé Biwako, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait annoncer à ses enfants la mort de leur mère...

« Donc, le Démon Renard a été sceller ? Pouvons-nous savoir en qui ? » demanda calmement Danzô, le seul à ne pas paraître triste le moins du monde.

Cette question interpella tout le monde, tous les membres du Conseil regardèrent le Troisième Hokage avec interrogation. Hiruzen sera les dents face à cela, Danzô avait clairement fait exprès de la poser cette question !

Hiruzen prit une inspiration pour se calmer, avant de faire un signe de tête à Kakashi pour lui demander d'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta, Menma et Yuna le suivirent, mais Kakashi s'assura de les mettre bien derrière lui, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal.

Voyant que tout le monde fixaient avec incohérence les petits, Hiruzen déclara « Afin de sceller le Démon Renard, Minato a été obligé de prendre pour cela un nouveau-né, et le voici. » il désigna le petit Naruto qui était profondément endormi dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux gris « Les parents de ses 3 enfants sont morts cette nuit, alors Minato a eu pour idée de prendre cet enfant pour sceller ce Démon. Il se nomme Naruto Uzumaki et voici son frère et sa sœur: Menma et Yuna Uzumaki. »

Un silence pesant revint dans la pièce. Tout le monde regardaient avec choque le petit bébé aux cheveux blonds. Hiruzen et Kakashi avaient convenu que les enfants devraient porter le nom de leur mère afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, du moins pour l'instant.

Mais les réactions ne tardive pas à arriver, un brouhaha de colère s'éleva d'un coup dans la pièce à en faire trembler les murs !

« IL FAUT IMMÉDIATEMENT TUER CE DÉMON ! » s'exclama un membre de la partie civile.

« POURQUOI NE L'AVEZ-VOUS PAS TUÉ AVANT ?! » rugit un autre du Conseil.

« IL FAUT SE DÉBARRASSER DU DÉMON AVANT QU'IL NE RÉA-TAQUE ! » cria encore un autre.

« MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOUS ?! SI ON LE TUE, LE DÉMON POURRAIT RESSORTIR ! » en contra un autre.

Les cris continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne minute. Menma et Yuna regardèrent avec horreur les membres du Conseil qui accusait clairement leur petit frère d'être un "Démon" ! Kakashi rapprocha plus les enfants de lui, tout en contenant la terrible intention de meurtre qui montait en lui ! Les hurlements de ces idiots étaient si fort que le petit Naruto se réveilla en pleure !

« SILENCE ! » hurla Hiruzen, tout en laissant échapper une puissante intention de meurtre !

Tout le monde se tu, plus personne n'osa parler, les seuls bruits étant maintenant entendu était les pleures de Naruto, ainsi que les paroles douces que son frère et sa sœur lui murmurait pour essayer de le calmer.

Hiruzen attendit un peu, laissant le temps à Kakashi et aux enfants de consoler le bébé aux cheveux blonds, avant de se tourner vers les membres du Conseil avec colère « Comment pouvez-vous dire que cet enfant est le Démon Renard ?! Minato a sacrifié sa vie pour faire disparaître Kyûbi ! Sa dernière volonté était que cet enfant soit considéré et aimé comme un héros ! »

« Comment pouvez-vous insinué que cet enfant est un héros ?! Ce n'est rien de plus que le Démon réincarné ! Il faut le tuer maintenant avant qu'il ne ressorte ! » hurla un conseiller de la partie civile.

« C'est exacte ! Ce Démon est responsable de la mort de centaine des nôtres ! Que ce sois parmi les civils ou parmi nos ninjas ! » dit un autre.

« Et c'est aussi lui qui a tué le Quatrième Hokage ! » en rajouta un autre.

« Ça suffit ! » à la surprise de tous, ce fut Hiashi Hyûga qui parla « Vous oseriez piétinez la dernière volonté du Yondaime ?! »

« Qui plus est, si cet enfant venait à mourir, le Démon Renard pourrait réapparaître. » ajouta Fugaku.

« Je vois que ce genre de choses semble vous intéresser. » commenta Danzô.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez ?! » s'énerva le chef du clan Uchiwa, en foudroyant Danzô du regard.

« Il suffit ! » s'écria Hiruzen, n'en pouvant plus « La dernière volonté de Minato était que nous prenions soin de cet enfant ! Et c'est ce que nous allons faire ! »

« Ce serait juste une perte de temps Sarutobi. » contra calmement Danzô « Tu devrais mieux me le confier, j'en ferais un membre dévoué en le formant sous la Racine, avec la force du Démon Renard mélangé, ça fera une puissante arme pour le village. »

Hiruzen sera les poings, en voyant clairement l'intention de Danzô de se servir de Naruto !

« JAMAIS VOUS NE TOUCHEREZ À MON PETIT FRÈRE ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce ce tournèrent avec choc vers Menma, qui les regardaient avec une pure colère !

Yuna aussi intervint « SI VOUS ESSAYEZ DE TOUCHER À NARUTO, VOUS AUREZ AFFAIRE À NOUS ! ».

« Calmez-vous, personne ne touchera à votre petit frère. » essaya de les calmer Kakashi. Au moment où les enfants se sont mis en colère, tous les ninjas présents ont ressenti une puissante poussée de Chakra envahir la pièce !

« C'est exact. » intervint Hiruzen, tout en donnant un regard d'avertissement à ceux qui oserait protester « Menma, Yuna et Naruto seront prient en charge par Chien et iront vivre dans la maison principale de leurs parents. »

Hiruzen s'était déjà entretenu avec Kakashi à ce sujet, le jeune homme avait été d'accord de prendre en charges les enfants jusqu'à l'arriver de Jiraya et Tsunade, mais au lieu d'aller chez lui, ils s'installeront au complexe Namikaze qui était légèrement à l'écart du village. Minato a toujours préféré vivre dans la petite maison dans la forêt avec Kushina, mais maintenant que cette maison a été détruite, leurs héritiers irons si installer.

« Sauf votre respecte Hokage-sama, est-ce vraiment une bonne chose d'imposer comme ça 3 enfants en bas âge à Chien ? » demanda Shikaku. Ce n'était absolument pas méchant, mais le chef du clan Nara n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée d'imposer 3 enfants à Kakashi -dont-il savait l'identité- alors que celui-ci n'avait pas plus de 14 ans.

« Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue Shikaku-dono, mais croyez-moi, j'ai absolument toute confiance en Chien pour prendre soin d'eux. » répondit doucement Hiruzen. Kakashi hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il était d'accord pour s'occuper des petits.

« Pourrions nous savoir où vivront-ils ? » demanda Danzô avec agacement, très mécontent qu'Hiruzen ne lui est pas donné les gamins !

« Non Danzô ! Cet endroit sera tenu secret, et uniquement moi et quelque personne de confiances le sauront ! » dit Hiruzen avec colère.

Koharu s'indigna « Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

N'en pouvant plus, Hiruzen frappa son poing sur la table « Et bien si ! Ma décision a été prise, et personne n'a à y redire quoique se soit ! »

Hiruzen se leva et sortit de la pièce avec Kakashi et les enfants, sans se soucier de certains des conseillers qui essayèrent de le retenir.

Mais en sortant, Menma et Yuna sentir des yeux sur eux...ceux de Danzô. Au font d'eux, les enfants savaient très bien que cet homme n'en avait pas terminé...

« Finalement, ça c'est mieux passé que prévu. » dit Kakashi, en arrivant dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Hiruzen avec fatigue et le visage blazer.

Kakashi haussa les épaules « Je dis juste que ça aurait pu être pire. »

Pour ça, Hiruzen n'essaya pas de le contredire, la situation aurait pu complètement dégénérer...il se promit aussi de garder un œil attentif sur Danzô, ce vautour aimait beaucoup trop se mêler des histoires.

Hiruzen soupira une fois de plus, avant de s'asseoir sur son siège, il se sentait tellement fatigué...

« Va au complexe Namikaze, Kakashi. Vous avez tous besoins de repos. » conseilla le Troisième, même s'il se doutait que Menma et Yuna risquaient de ne pas trouver le sommeil après cette terrible nuit.

« Merci. Bonne soirée à vous Hokage-sama. » le salua Kakashi, avant de sortir de la pièce avec les enfants. Menma et Yuna n'ont même pas essayaient de dire au revoir à leur "grand-père", ils n'avaient pas le cœur à cela.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants, ces derniers le suivaient en silence « Une fois rentré, vous irez immédiatement vous couchez. » les prévint gentiment le jeune homme aux cheveux gris. Même s'il savait que les 2 Namikaze ne dormiraient quasiment pas, il voulait au moins essayer de les faire un peu réagir. Mais ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse, c'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris quand Menma lui répondit.

« Nous n'avons plus de chez nous. » murmura le petit garçon d'un ton sans émotions, sans le regarder. Yuna n'ont plus ne le regardait pas, ni n'avait dit un mot.

Cela rendit encore plus triste Kakashi...il fallait vraiment qu'il parle sérieusement avec les petits...en particulier de ce qui s'est passé dans pendant la réunion. Soit personne n'a rien remarqué, soit personne n'a voulu le dire, mais quand Menma et Yuna s'étaient mis en colère en entendant Danzô vouloir prendre leur petit frère, le Chakra qui c'est dégagé des enfants était pour le moins étrange, on pourrait penser que c'est parce qu'ils sont déjà entrés à l'Académie et avaient donc déjà une petite maîtrise de leur Chakra, ou même que c'était leurs parents qui leur sont appris.

Mais non, Kakashi avait été suffisamment près pour remarquer que ce Chakra avait quelque chose de...démoniaque !

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? J'espère avoir bien décrit les enfants. J'ai aussi remarqué que quasiment personne dans le Manga ne parlait de Biwako, alors qu'elle était tout de même la femme d'Hiruzen, je pense que c'est important de penser un peu à elle.**

 **D'après-vous, quel est ce Chakra étrange qui se dégage des enfants ?**

 **Comment irons Menma et Yuna ?**

 **Comment sera la vie de Naruto ?**

 **Kakashi sera-t-il prendre bien soin d'eux ?**

 **Danzô osera-t-il tenter quelque chose contre les enfants ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
